


It’s not Complaining, it’s Questioning.

by sp8cialAwareness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics Shenanigans, Post Chapter 402, Ushijima wakatoshi is a good friend, jealous sakusa, tired komori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness
Summary: In which Sakusa is annoyed that Atsumu picked Aran as a roommate and Ushijima and Komori have to deal with it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 462





	It’s not Complaining, it’s Questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> couples mentioned: Arankita

Komori was brought into this against his own will. Well, that’s a lie, Sakusa asked him if he was free and could come over to his and Ushijima’s room. He’d said yes because he thought they were just going to hang out, play uno or complete crosswords or puzzles, literally anything but what they were doing right now.

So here in the shared room of his cousin and good friend, laying on Sakusa’s bed, arms crossed against his chest with Ushijima on the other, posture straight and slightly bent forward. Is the situation they find themselves in. 

Listening to Sakusa vehemently complain about Atsumu’s choice of roomies. Atsumu had chosen Aran instead of Sakusa as a roommate in the athletes village. The decision was almost immediate as well. Komori saw the blonde slap the older’s shoulder with his fox-like grin and bright eyes. 

“Aran-kun, you and me!”

“Fine, Fine, it’s nice to see ya too.”

Then the two of them headed off to the room, suitcase trailing their behinds. Komori’s eyes immediately shot to Sakusa’s who was talking to Ushijima. The situation seemed reciprocated at the time so Komori didn’t think twice about it. 

If Komori were to bring up the fact that he was complaining Sakusa would simply bark at him that ‘No, he is not complaining. He’s  _ questioning. _ ’ and that just brings out another bag of worms he doesn’t want to deal with. Komori eyes Ushijima, wondering if he’s just as uncomfortable as he is and is only slightly disappointed realising that no, he’s actually listening and he’s willing to give Sakusa any support he needs.

Blegh.

“I just don’t. I mean.” Sakusa’s stumbling over his words now. He stands in front of the two of them, in the bigger space within the room. He’s been pacing back and forth trying to voice his feelings in the most  _ Sakusa _ way. Balancing on the edge of revealing what he actually feels and masking it as something else.

The main problem right now is that Sakusa could definitely just tell Atsumu he's jealous but knowing him, Komori bets that he’d rather swallow a burning rock than tell that to Atsumu’s face.

“I understand that you’re mad you know, he blew you off like whatever.” Komori calls out, starfished on the bed.

Something twists in Sakusa’s face that makes Komori think otherwise. 

“Did he talk to you about it?” Ushijima had seemed to have caught it as well.

There’s a long pause, Sakusa goes back to his old bent position, the one he’d dawn back in highschool in the corner of a crowded room. “...Yes.”

The other two share a look, Komori sits up by his elbows.

He almost barks out a laugh, “Then why are you jealous?”

The libero almost jumps off of the bed to dodge the glare thrown at his way. When they were younger and started to hang out more, Komori would actually jump or roll away from Sakusa whenever his cousin seemed pissed at a joke or an observation he’d make. He’d do it now but he was an  _ adult _ and Ushijima was in the room. The older would probably judge him for it. 

“I’m not Jealous.” Sakusa spits and almost unanimously Komori feels himself mentally connected with Ushijima. They’re so tired. “He told me already so I’m not jealous.”

“You can still be jealous Kiyoomi, feelings are not always rational.” Ushijima provides a balanced tone. Sakusa visually loads the sentence into his brain, Komori can see him trying to process it. 

He waits for a sign that could indicate Sakusa’s done, once he sees the raven pull at a finger he nods.

“C’mon now, let’s just watch a movie to keep your mind off of this!” Komori reaches for the remote on the dresser in between the beds. Ushijima nods, settling on his bed, he pushes himself upwards, leaning on the headboard. 

Sakusa compiles but Komori knows when something would keep eating at him. Sure he enjoys teasing and making a laugh out of his cousin but there’s always a tipping point. He hopes this helps. He scoots over, leaving space for Sakusa to sink himself into. The latter does, hair falling slightly in front of his eyes.

Quickly he puts on something they could all mindlessly enjoy, deciding on an ocean documentary on the Marianas Trench.

A knock to the door grabs their attention from the tv. Komori gets up and opens the door. Surprise but joy splash onto his face seeing a dressed up Miya Atsumu with his hands in his pockets.

“Atsumu! what's up man?”

“The hell ya doing here Motoya” Atsumu smirks and holds out a hand.

Komori clasps it and the two of them share a handshake. “Was bored, so I wanted to bother Kiyoomi and Ushijima.” He steps back, letting Atsumu into the room.

“Hey babe wanna come out for drinks?” Atsumu asks Sakusa, still standing at the front of the room. 

“Don’t call me babe.” Even at his annoyance Sakusa was already getting up, adjusting the pillows on the bed to deplete the mess.

“That’s a yes?”

“Why not.”    
  
Sakusa escapes into the bathroom with clothes fit for going out. For a few minutes Komori and Atsumu chat, occasionally letting Ushiwaka into the conversation. Sakusa then comes out wearing jeans, a plain t-shirt and a coat. 

Atsumu smiles as he leads Sakusa out of the room, the two of them say their goodbyes then scuttle away. Komori shuts the door behind them and stretches with a sigh. Ushijima smiles at Komori, a hint of amusement on his face. 

“Did they decide when they were going to have the wedding?”

“Nah not yet,” Komori shakes his head then laughs, sitting at the edge of Sakusa’s bed. “Don’t tell ‘Yoomi but I’m more sold on Atsumu’s idea of a spring ceremony.”

“It would be romantic.” Ushijimi agrees, looking back to the documentary.

\--

The cool summer air is a welcoming calm that Sakusa gladly breathes in. He looks over at Atsumu who was fidgeting with his wallet, most likely trying to decide on a place they could go at this hour. 

“Nothing heavy, we’d get yelled at.” 

“I know, I know.” Atsumu continues to dig into his wallet.

“You alright?” Sakusa asks.

There’s something on the tip of Atsumu’s tongue, Sakusa can see it. They’ve been together long enough for him to know when there was something right there that Atsumu wanted to reach. To place into the space in between them with words he wasn’t entirely sure on how to say.

“‘Missed you.” Atsumu mutters and Sakusa inwardly reels.

The two of them decide on a 7/11 that sits on a street close to the village, with a clerk who most likely has seen multiple athletes come in and out. Atsumu grabs at a few snacks, contemplating on whether to get soda. Sakusa’s just there for the ride, grabbing at a pack of yakult.

“So, I got a question, I’d like an answer but if ya don’t give me one I get it.” Atsumu starts, throwing a packet in between his hands like a volleyball. “Can I stay with ya tonight?”

Sakusa’s eyebrows raise at that, skepticism at the request.

“Look, I told Aran I wanted to go out and hang with ya for a bit and then he was like ‘Oh I’ll call Kita while you’re out then.’” He throws it back into the shelf, foraging for something lighter. 

“And like the Kita part doesn’t bother me,” And he means it. Before, to Sakusa, it had felt like a mantra for Atsumu, equivalent to ‘fake it till you make it’ until Sakusa realised he’d say it for his lover to stop him from spiraling in case it was a bad day. “it’s the part where I know if they get talking they’d talk for hours on end”

“And then it’d piss me off cuz you’re here you know. I can  _ reach _ you.” Years of this relationship should stop Sakusa from feeling this way he thinks, but when Atsumu admits to something, it feels like he’d been hit by that metaphorical meteorite he’d call upon years ago. The last part was almost too quiet for Sakusa to hear, “I ain’t some sob like Aran.”

“If you did stay the night, wouldn’t you feel awkward with Wakatoshi in the room?

“I don’t even wanna do anythin’ spicy just want cuddles.” There’s an undertone of a lie there, Sakusa can’t help but nip at it.

“But you’d still feel awkward.”

Atsumu gives up the facade immediately, “Okay yeah I would. But I don’t even know where to start with asking him to go somewhere else.”

“I’ll talk to him about it, love.” Sakusa hopes the warmth on his face doesn’t show as he picks at a cup noodle he doesn’t even want to buy.

Atsumu’s eyes flick to Sakusa’s then to the cup, checking quietly before he avoids it. They both wander over to the counter, buying their snacks and starting their journey back.

“What were you upset about?” Atsumu asks, taking a sip of one of the yakult’s almost emptying half of it in the process.

“What?” Sakusa shuffles the contents of the bag a bit before grabbing his own tiny bottle of the same drink.

“Motoya and Ushijima are your council, if you didn’t have any problems you’d just be texting Moto.” Sakusa’s mouth twitches at that. He doesn’t know what to say, he’s caught red handed.

“Omi.” Sakusa hears the click of Atsumu’s tongue, never a good sign for him. “Were you  _ upset _ about me picking Aran?”

“No.” He knows he said that too quickly, with too much bite. 

“Omi baby you totally were!” Atsumu’s smile is dazzling and so fucking annoying, that it makes Sakusa want to regret all these years of being together. He can’t though, he gets too happy about it.

“Stop.” 

Atsumu grabs at his fiance, arms wrapping around him. Sakusa weakly attempts to back away before letting himself fall into the warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny Drabble I wanted to do, shoutout to Kat from the SASS server who said this in passing while we were all losing it at the final chapter,
> 
> Thank you to Lee for reading over this real q and helping me with editing!
> 
> feel free to scream @ me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/theskycat101)


End file.
